


Breakup Texts Pt 2

by dear_connor_morphies



Category: Be More Chill, Protect Michael Mell
Genre: F/M, Sofia protect michael mell - Freeform, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_connor_morphies/pseuds/dear_connor_morphies
Summary: Thanks Evan





	Breakup Texts Pt 2

Oh yeah also Michael kills himself

**Author's Note:**

> Ok im done now


End file.
